Star Trek: Phantoms
Star Trek: Phantoms was the concept for a fan fiction series set on board the ''Starship Spectre'' during the "Lost Era", the first decades of the 24th century, the forming years of Star Trek known through Star Trek: The Next Generation and subsequent series and films. The fiction was posted on a now non-existent trekonline.org in 2008. Summary In spite of the Khitomer Accords of 2293, peace with the Klingon Empire has been fragile at best and encounters with Klingon ships still confronts Starfleet starship commanders with the uncertainty reminiscent of the century prior. Features *''Star Trek: Phantoms'' seeks to be rigorous in its portrayal of starship technology. Space is the most hazardous environment that people can find themselves in, and Phantoms will reflect the dangers and risks that are involved in space travel. *''Phantoms'' will depict characters with depth and dimension; characters who have flaws and shortcomings, ambitions and pasts. Phantoms will feature a main cast of four characters, each representing more than a stereotypical archetype hero. Instead, it will depict how characters cope with the unknown and struggle with parts of themselves previously unexplored. *''Phantoms'' will produce stories that are about something. There will be an underlying theme connecting all stories on the levels of events and character development. Main characters Audzen Tobe Captain Audzen Tobe of Trill is the commanding officer of the . She is verbally as well as cerebrally quick, but tends to become extremely petulant about minor setbacks and inconveniences. Tobe may have little patience with those she considers wrongheaded but shows restraint in demonstrating this. Aleksander Rubin Commander Aleksander "Alek" Rubin, born in Leningrad, Earth, is the first and tactical officer of the USS Spectre. To outsiders he may appear to project an aura of definiteness or self-confidence which is sometimes mistaken for mere arrogance. Rubin is a perfectionist and predisposed to closure in matters pertaining to people. He was raised to work hard for the things he wants to accomplish and is not reluctant to use others in that pursuit. Xon Lieutenant commander Xon of Efros serves as operations manager aboard the USS Spectre. Xon is a stubborn and very outspoken character with more than a little cynical bite in his attitudes and observations of life. He has an acid wit which results in sometimes shocking statements--statements which, under close scrutiny, carry more than a grain of truth about man and society. Xon tends to have a perverse sense of humor and enjoys playing devil's advocate. Thus he sometimes confuses, even inadvertently hurts those who do not understand or accept the concept of argument as a sport. Seymour Hall Commander Seymour Hall serves as chief medical officer of the Spectre. Hall is of British descent and the oldest crew member aboard, his years providing him wisdom and experience, and offer an interesting and sometimes poignant counterpoint to the younger officers. Besides being responsible for the health and physical welfare of the crew, Hall is also the person whom crew seek for advice and counseling. He is the one man who can approach the captain on the most intimate personal levels relating to her physical, mental and emotional well-being. Hall is very selective about whom he calls a friend and indeed has only few. He has a keen sense of right and wrong, particularly in areas of responsibility. Beneath the quiet exterior, he holds deep convictions about the weightier matters of life. Tellas Lieutenant Tellas of Andor is the chief engineer of the Spectre. She is ambitious and somewhat stubborn, but an exceptionally skilled engineer, not reluctant to do the "dirty work" sometimes required on board. She is also not afraid to speak her mind on matters related to the ship which she very much considers to be hers. Episodes *'01': Walking On Broken Glass - An engagement with a Klingon battle cruiser leaves the Spectre crippled and her crew confused about their attackers' purposes. Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Phantoms includes all canon works: *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star Trek'' features films Non-canon continuity includes the events in: *David R. George III, Serpents Among the Ruins (2003) External link Star Trek: Phantoms, "Walking On Broken Glass" on The Trek BBS (partial source)